Serenity
by falln-angl
Summary: Legolas and Eowyn after Theodred's funeral.


**Title: **Serenity  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** Legolas and Éowyn after Theodred's funeral.  
**Type of fic: **Vignette  
**Disclaimer: **All recognisable entities, places, things, whatever, belong to whoever has rights to them. Tolkien, et al.  
**Distribution: **Random Thoughts and Tarnished Silver. All else, please just ask.  
**Dedication:** For Rosa Cotton. Thank you for all your encouragement.  
**Author's notes: **Give credit where credit is due - thank you to my bro, who gave me this idea.

Serenity 

Legolas had not known Theodred, yet he was grieved by the unhappiness that the Man's death yielded upon Edoras. Everywhere he walked it permeated every corner and shadow. He could feel it seep into his bones.

Obscure and cloying.

Legolas could no longer stand to stay in the room assigned to him. The stone walls were stifling. He found his way outside the walls of Edoras and was comforted slightly by the sight of trees in the distance. It reminded him of his home.

'It has been a long time since an Elf has passed through these lands,' a quiet voice said from behind him.

Legolas turned in surprise. Though he had sought momentary isolation he found that he did not mind the company of the one who spoke. 'Lady Eowyn, I did not see you there. I shall leave.'

'No!' She had spoken quickly, which surprised him further. 'Please, stay a moment. I did not mean for you to leave.'

He bowed his head in acceptance of her plea. 'Of course, Lady Eowyn.'

As easy calm descended, Legolas studied her face. It was so impassive, yet he recalled the naked emotion on her face as she had sang earlier. He could not deny her fairness, so like the Elves, yet different. Delicate, almost ethereal. Yet also like steel.

Such beauty from a mortal was very much uncommon.

'Your face…' he murmured, a memory flitting in his mind.

She looked enquiringly at him. 'Master Elf?'

'It is familiar to me somehow, your face,' he explained. 'Yet I am certain that we have not met before.'

A trace of a smile curved her lips. 'I am sure that had I met you before yesterday, I would remember it.'

Legolas smiled back. 'As would I. But the feeling persists. Have you any sister?'

'Not a sister, but a brother. He was banished by Wormtongue.' Her shoulders fell and she seemed unexpectedly helpless. 'We were not even permitted to bid farewell to each other.'

'I am sorry to hear that, my Lady.' Legolas knew that often a simple touch could hearten a bleak soul, and he lightly placed a hand upon her shoulder. 'But do not lament your brother's fate, for he is well.'

She looked up at him. A faint radiance appeared to shine through her. 'You have seen Eomer?'

His hand returned to his side. He remembered. A flicker of defiance, mixed with fear, on the man's face. The eyes so like the ones he gazed into now. 'Yes, my Lady. He continues to protect Rohan, and to pledge loyalty and allegiance to your King.'

Legolas sensed in her the same spirit he saw in the man who referred to himself as the Third Mashal of Riddermark.

She turned from him, her eyes sweeping the vast lands of Rohan. Perhaps searching for her brother. 'I am much comforted to hear that. Thank you, Master Elf.'

He felt warmth spread through him at her words, and they pushed aside the disquiet he had experienced earlier. Legolas found it suddenly unbearable to see such sadness in Lady Eowyn, desiring only happiness for her. It pleased him that he was able to provide her with solace in such sorrowful circumstances. Yet he knew that with dark days ahead many more sorrows would cast shadows upon her heart, and he vowed he would do all he could to ease whatever pain the war brought.

After a moment he, too, turned his attention to the horizon. There was no need for more words, and in silence they watched as the shadows grew long and the sun descended behind the mountains.

Yet despite the magnificence of the setting before him, he found his eyes drawn once more to his companion. A new hope and a hesitant smile glimmered on the Lady's face. For the first time since the day he had first heard murmurs of a growing darkness, Legolas felt at peace.

For in the form of a fair mortal came new faith.


End file.
